


The 5th Wave Begins

by SterekTheSourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 5th Wave Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Allison is not related to Gerard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Beacon Hills is Wright-Patterson or Camp Haven, Deception, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, Fluff, Liam and Stiles are brothers - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attack, Sergeant Peter, referenced to smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekTheSourwolf/pseuds/SterekTheSourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cross between the 5th wave and Teen Wolf.  It follows some of the major plot points with a variety of changes.  I will try to make it understandable to those who have not read the 5th Wave.  I do NOT own any material and do not claim ownership over any characters or other property! I will update weekly if possible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Stiles POV

Everything changed after the waves. What was once normal is foreign. Perhaps I should start with what it was like for me before The Arrival of The Others. I was just a normal human being attending high school with my best friend Scott McCall, who was killed during the 3rd wave. Our worries were whose house we were hanging out at the upcoming weekend, grades, and Lacrosse; I was a bench warmer unlike Scott who was the team captain. I was average at best. I had normal grades, athletic ability, and talent; I was nothing special in any way at all except in one aspect that saved my life. My genes. That will make sense later. I was sitting in Scott's room playing video games when we first heard. We were told by some friends in school to turn on the news, so we did. That's when we first saw the ship. It was gigantic, and it appeared as if it were waiting for something. 

\---10 days later---

"Mr. Stilinksi!" is what woke me up from my wonderful nap. I look up to see Mr. Harris staring me down. "Yes sir?" "I asked what is the chemical formula of Acetic Acid, but you were too busy wasting space", god I hate Harris.

"Ummmmmm", as I was about to bullshit my way through the question the power went out, "what the hell?" "Mr. McCall no swearing!" "yes sir" Scott replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Look!" "Oh My God!" I hear from the people looking out the window. When I go to see what they are looking at, I see the final seconds of a 747's free fall before it crashes. There are a series of gasps heard all around as people try to figure out what's happening. Then someone shouts "My phones not working!" This causes everyone to check their phones only to make the same discovery. I soon found out everything was about to change.

\---Present---

That wave, and others, lead me to where I am today, hiding out in the woods in a tent. Going to gas station for fresh water at the end of every week, or at least, what feels like the end of the week. Trying to figure out how I am going to save my brother from the Fourth Wave. So far the waves I have lived through have been: Wave 1-lights out, Wave 2-surfs up, Wave 3-Pestilence (this is the wave that took my best friend and mother away from me), and Wave 4-Silencers. The Others have found a way to make themselves appear just like us; they used this to gain our trust so that they could kill us more efficiently. This is how they were able to take my brother from me and kill my father along with everyone else in my camp.

\---Flashback---

"Stiles do you think you can run and find Liam?" "Sure pops", i replied quickly as i went to look for my baby brother. I know he is 14 and I am 16, but he still is my baby brother to me. I helped calm him after mom died because I did not want him going through panic attacks like I did after she passes; I never had one around him though. A wave of sorrow hits me every time I think about our mother. I am lost in thought and do not even see Liam sneak up behind me, "BOOOO" "What the FUCK! Liam you little shit" I say when I turn around to see him laughing, "don't do that again", I say, but I can't even hold back my smile that appears on my face. While we are sitting there laughing we hear commotion coming from the gate. "what's happening" Liam asks. I am about to answer when we both hear vehicles approaching; we start running to the gate. When we arrive the gate has been opened and we see school buses and army Humvee. The military SURVIVED the waves and still have power?! As I am thinking my dad comes up to me "Stiles, do you still have my old Beretta?" "Yea why?" "Keep it on you I have a bad feeling about all this", he says as he gestured to the soldiers.

While I am trying to figure out what my dad means a old soldier starts to speak "Hello, My name is Colonel Argent. You are all safe now. I am here to collect all children 15 and younger to head back with me to Beacon Hills for their safety." He announces. The commotion is immediate, "What about the rest of us!" someone shouts. "The rest of you I will speak too in an assembly, please gather everyone in your camp and meet me back here in approximately 10 minutes!" 

As Colonel Argent is talking all the kids 15 and younger are being escorted onto the buses. I realize Liam is going to be leaving; this causes me to start to have a panic attack until I feel someone start to hug me; I look to see Liam holding onto me as if I were a life preserver. "I don't want to go Stiles. I want to stay with you and dad." He pleads. "I know you do buddy, but these soldiers can keep you safe better than me or dad can." I say in an attempt to calm him. "Plus me and dad will be joining you, just not now", I say. He appears to accept that and we head toward the bus. He gets on, but the soldier stops me, so I have to tell him I am just seeing my brother off. We hug and say good-bye as he hops on the bus. Almost immediately after the buses start up and get ready to leave. "Bye Liam!" I scream as I wave at him. He returns the wave, but I can see the sorrow in his eyes. I hope we can join him soon i think. I head back and see everyone gathered around a podium that Argent and some soldiers are standing on. "Is this everyone?" Gerard asks my father. My father looks around and sees that someone is missing "no we are missing someone, Danny" "any idea where he is" "I know", I say as i walk up beside my father, " he sometimes hangs out in the woods so that he can have some peace and quiet; I can go get him." "Ok very well, Private Whittmore accompany him and remember the First Priority" "Yes Sir!" "ok follow me", I say as I take off into the woods. The private follows close behind.

I soon see Danny as we approach a little stream he hangs out around. "Hi Danny!" "Hey Stiles!" "is this him?" the private asks when we come to a stop. "Yup" i say, and, before I can react, the private pulls out his sidearm and shoots Danny in the head. I do not know how I reacted so quickly, but as soon as the private turns to face me to shoot me I already have the Beretta out and the safety off. I pull the trigger. Once I check to make sure he is dead I high tail it back to the camp. I arrive just in time to see my father on the ground wounded. I go to call out, but he sees me and slightly shakes his head. I soon realize why when Argent walks to where my dad is laying and puts a bullet in his head. I have to bite down to keep from screaming. The soldiers do not see me so I decide to hide. They soon realize that their Private has not returned yet. I see Argent appear to order two soldiers to go search for him. I wait patiently until they return and hear the conversation this time, they are closer. "Sir Private Whittmore is dead, as well as a kid who we assume is the one he went to look for" "How did Whittmore die?" "He had a bullet wound in the head sir" "Ok, the Eye will take care of the other one. I wonder what they are talking about until they set something down that starts blinking. I soon realize that is probably an explosive, but I have to wait until they are out of sight until I move in case that change their minds on how I die. Once they are gone I sprint to the creek. I get there, and as I dive into the stream bed for cover I hear the explosion. 

\---End Flashback---


	2. Crucifix Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a decision.

Stiles POV

Being camped out so deep in an area full of vegetation has it's pros and cons. The pros include cover from patrol ships that randomly fly by, but the cons include the lack of food and clean water. I can't shoot anything to eat because I am too scared to give my position away, and the stream I am located by could be polluted by bacteria, parasites, or rotting corpses up stream. This leads to regular excursions to collect food and water. My favorite place is an old gas station. The reason? During the apocalypse people seem to only care about beer and cash not water. How do I know this? lets just say the stacks of bottled water located in the store room that were left untouched, and the lack of a cash register along with many broken beer bottles were a big hint.

As I walked up to the door I did not notice anything out of the ordinary, but something is telling me that I need to prepare to fight or flee? 

You know those instincts that developed over millions of years of evolution? The ones that we had no use for Pre-Arrival? Well they are still there, and they are screaming DANGER! ARM YOURSELF!

This leads me to pull out my Beretta and start examining the area carefully. I am soon lead to the back room where the stacks of water are stored. I arrive at the door and hesitate for a second to listen. I hear heavy breathing? This causes my muscles to become tense instantly. Could this be a survivor just like me or is it a Silencer who is trying to lure me into a false sense of security so I am easier to kill?

Ever since the waves began my decision making process has degraded to a simple system of either/or. Either Fight or run, either stay or leave, either kill or be killed.

Right now I have to rely on that process. Either leave or stay? Either risk the stream water or confront whoever is blocking me from my clean, reliable water? I rapidly decide and raise my Beretta up and take a deep breathe.

The first thing I see when I enter the room is a man in fatiques with a pistol, pointed at my head. "Drop it!" "You first!" He concedes and puts his pistol down

"Now you." "Let me see you other hand!" This still could be a trick, and he wants to make sure I am an easier target. "I am afraid if I move my other had my stomach will fall out!" After he says this, I finally notice his abdomen is covered in blood, but I still don't trust him "Show me!" "Screw you!"

The stand off lasts for about a minute until "OK OK, I will show you my other hand if you promise to help me", I nod. He slowly moves his bloody hand out from his fatigues when something metallic catches my eye. I react without thinking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", I scream as i unload the clip into the soldiers body. 

After my adrenaline high wears off I move to inspect his body to see what he was hiding.

What I see nearly breaks me. A crucifix.

I bolt out of the store not bothering to get the water I came here for and run out into the street. I fall on my knees and my breathing becomes erratic; the signs are obvious to me by now, I about to have a full blown panic attack. "He was just grasping to something he believed would protect him, and i killed him!" I shout into the nothingness.

I manage to snap out of it before it goes too far because I remembered why I have to survive. I have to survive so that I can rescue my baby brother from the Others. Almost immediately after I start focusing on him, I begin to calm.

I eventually go back inside and drag his body out so that it will not decay by my water supply, then I gather as much water as I can carry, and I grab his pistol.

On the trek back to my camp I make a decision. I will do whatever it takes in order to survive so that I can rescue Liam.

I also decide that I am going to put the story of the crucifix soldier story in my journal when I get back

\---Journal Excerpts---

Sometimes, at night, I wonder if I am the last human on Earth. If so then I am the last human in the universe, but this can't be true because Liam is still alive. I know it.

I just realized how quiet it is without the Hum. If you ever lived in a city or town you know what I am talking about. That Hum produced by electronics that we created to halo make our lives easier or more entertaining. I miss that Hum.

I am a cockroach. When other insects are killed off by a nuclear blast I survive. I only survive with the purpose of being killed off later on, but I am not gonna make it easy for them. I am grateful to be a cockroach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism, Comments, and Kudos are welcome!


	3. Move and Die or Stay and Die

Stiles POV

I need to leave.

The leaves are starting to fall, exposing me to the drones. If I do not move to another location I risk them finding me.

I will spend one more night in my makeshift camp before I leave. I might as well pack my supplies now.

I am barely able to fit everything in my bag. I bring water, food (which consists of mainly beef jerky), my father's old sheriffs badge, a blanket, a different set of clothes, and a picture of me and my family still in it's frame. 

I decide to head down the highway: my safest option and the route the buses seemed to have taken Liam. I hope they did not take any major detours off the highway.

There are two ways to know when you are approaching a town. The smoke and the smell. The smoke is caused by fires that are started by various methods; half the town could easily burn down due to one little fire. The smell should be an wasy one for most people to guess where it is coming from when you approach a lifeless town. The corpses of those killed during the 3rd wave are the only humans left occupying most towns and cities. You never seem to get used to the smell of rotting flesh. 

As I approach an exit I can already tell I am nearing a town before I can even see the smoke or the town itself; if the smell is this bad now what will it be like when I get closer or actually to the town!?

I see the first corpses of many now.

There is three of them. Two adults and one kid possible a teenager.

When I crouch down to see how they died I immediately noticed how warm they were. How are they still so warm, unless they just recently died? I decide to examine further, and that is when I see it. A bullet wound to the skull.

I stand up fast realizing their killer could still be close by then a sharp pain shoots up my from my right knee. Before I even realize what I am doing, I dive to take cover behind an old truck to take cover. I am sprayed with glass as the second bullet shatters the windshield. 

I draw my Beretta and wait for the Silencer to come finish me off.

I wait for what seems like hours but is actually just a minutes. In that time I try to figure out what type of gun he has, but then I realize I never heard the sound of a bullet being fired. I know I didn't imagine it because the pain and blood say otherwise.

Speaking of the bullet wound I need to patch that up. I rip off a piece of my sleeve and wrap it around the bullet wound and tie it tight. I know infection is highly likely, but I have no medical supplies to work with. Funny, if this were before the waves I would have passed out at the sight of blood. That was until I saw my mother die to the 3rd wave. 

When I finish, I go back to thinking about the Silencer. My first idea is that he has a silencer equipped on his weapon, oh the irony, but if he did have a silencer, then he would have finished me off by now right?

Maybe I didn't hear the shot go off because he was too far away, but that means he has a rifle and is covering this whole area. And the panic is back again.

That means the only reason I am alive is because I stood up and threw his shot off. That's why he hasn't rounded the car to finish me off because he doesn't have to!

He knows that I am hit and bleeding. He could also know that he got me in the leg so my mobility is down making me an easier target if I make a move.

He has two options when it comes down to dealing with me: wait for me to make a run for it and shoot me or trap me behind this truck until I bleed out.

Both are undesirable to me. 

This leaves me with two options: run and die or stay and die.

I can't just sit here and let myself die without a fight. I owe Liam more than that.

I decide to make a promise to myself that I will attempt to make it to Liam at all costs, even if it means certain death.

With my Beretta in my hand, I move to the edge of the truck and get ready

"ok", I say as I take a deep breath 3...2...1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update guys! Comments, Kudos, and Criticism always welcome!


	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

       Derek POV

       I first encountered him after he killed the soldier I had already wounded.  I could have killed him right there, but I thought he could lead me to more of them.  It is a simple fact; humans congregate.

       I assume he has never killed before due to his near panic attack immediately afterward.

       It would have been easy for me to eliminate him right then and there.  In the middle of the road while he had other matters on his mind.  I still think I should have.

      I was proven wrong when I read his journal in the weeks between the crucifix soldier as he called it and his departure.  He said he had no intention of finding other survivors.  The constant in his journal was his brother who was taken to Beacon Hills by Gerard.

      After that I had decided to wait until he left to take care of him.  Thanks to his journal I knew his path so,I decided to set up a little ways down the path to try to catch others wandering as well.  That leads me to where I am now; watching a truck waiting for him to come out of his hiding spot.

      I hit him in the mid right leg.  It would have been a head shot, but he stood up rapidly.  I assume he realized the bodies of my recent kills were still warm.  

      I am still determined to finish my mission though (that mission being the extermination of the surviving humans).  From what I have observed of him, he does not seem to be the type of person to give up easily, no matter the circumstances.

      Even if he does decide to wait me out he will lose.  I could wait here all night for him to make a move.  All I hope is that he makes a run for it; I can not bring myself to shoot him while he is facing my direction. 

       _There he is_  I think as I see the slight movement at the edge of the truck.  He is getting ready. He makes his move.

      He stands up and has his gun drawn.  He is aiming it randomly in my general direction when I hear him.  "COME ON! I'M RIGHT HERE!".   _Please turn around, please!_  He needs to turn around I can't shoot him with him facing me.  I just can't

      "Please just make this easy" I whisper.

      Then I decide to do the one thing I shouldn't.  I stand up, sling my rifle over my shoulder, and begin the trek back to my cabin.

      _What is happening to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week! I am trying to upload weekly to bi-weekly! Kudos, Comments, and Criticism accepted!


	5. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's story begins

      Scott POV

      Dying sucks. The virus has only progressed further and further with no sign of stopping. I wonder if this is how it felt for my mother when The Red Death took her from me.

      "Dude you look like shit", I look up and see Chad standing there staring down at me. He reminds me of Stiles in how he talks and acts; I wonder if that is why I befriended him so early on in my time at the settlement. I doubt my best friend is even still alive; I haven't seen him since we last saw each other at school. "Go away, I'm not in the mood", I mumble. This causes him to laugh  _yup just like Stiles_ i think to myself. "Come on! don't be down in the dumps!  You're not dead yet!" Yea yet being the operative word.  "Do you want me to go get you some water?" "Please", I mumble again. "Ok I will be back" as he turns to leave he trips over his own ankles " I meant to do that",  _Yea he is just like Stiles_. 

      I met Chad during the first day me and my mother arrived at the settlement outside Beacon Hills AFB after the second wave hit.  We came here after the second wave hoping for help from the military.  We assumed that being so close to the Air Force base would keep us safe from anything else that could throw at us.  We did not count on The Red Death.

     When the first cases appeared, we thought it was just something simple going around due to the lack of sanitation.  Then when it began to spread like wildfire, they called for all people staying at the settlement with any medical experience whatsoever to help treat the growing number of sick as well as any medical supplies people could spare.

      My mother was among those who came forth to help.  This lead to the events that transpired over a week ago.  

      My mother woke after a particularly taxing day at the makeshift hospital with the first symptoms of the virus.  She was running a fever, experiencing fatigue, and coughing fits.  In most of the cases, she was coughing up blood.  When she discovered this she tried to get me to leave to keep me from being put at any greater risk of becoming infected, but I refused to leave my mother to die by herself.

      That leads me to where I am now; an orphan who is slowly succumbing to The Red Death.

      I am drug out of my thoughts by the sound of gunfire.  Normally I would ignore it because it was usually people who were tired of waiting for death, so they took a faster route.  This is different though?  There is continuous gunfire and shouting, "what the hell?' are we under attack?  Did they finally come down from their ship to finish off the survivors?

     The flap to my tent is yanked open and a man yells, "They're among us!", before he can say more he is drug out of my tent.  I try to react by grabbing the gun my mother had acquired for our defense before the waves hit, but I can not even aim my gun to the opening before a man in military gear reaches in and pulls me out too.  "This one is sick. Take him back to base fast!" "Yes sir."  I pass out after that.

 

      When I wake up, I hear a beeping.   _Where is that coming from?_  Then I remember the gunfire and being grabbed by the soldiers.  This causes the beeping to increase, heart rate monitor my brain supplies.  This catches the attention of a woman who makes her way toward me.  "How are you feeling?" she asks in a motherly tone.  "Who are you? Where am I?" "You are in the medical wing of Beacon Hills Air Force Base.  My name is Doctor Blake, but you can call me Jennifer if you would like.  I am the doctor assigned to all people brought in with the virus."

      "What happened?", judging from how she stiffened I could tell I was not going to get an answer.  "That's a little more complicated to explain, but I will after we run a few tests." "OK, when do we start them?" I do not want to put these 'tests' off, and I want answers as soon as possible.  "We can do them now if you feel up to it, but I will have to take you there in a wheelchair. The tests are a bit, taxing."  _well that's just great_.  "Before we begin, I am going to inject this tracker into you so that we can make sure nothing happens to you OK?", I nod.  "This may sting" she says as she pulls up a device to the back of my neck.  I hear the sound of the tracker being injected then I feel a slight pain.  "Lets go", she says as she gestures to the wheel chair.

     She wheels me into an elevator and selects one of the sub terranean levels.  I wonder how bad it is what ever happened.  Anything involving the others is always bad or really bad.  The elevator dings and she wheels me past several rooms until we stop at one and enter.  There is a lot of wires and equipment as well as a chair in the center of it all. "Shall we begin?", she says in a nice calm voice.

     After having about a dozen things attached to my head she finally steps back and notices how tensed I am, "Relax, this is not going to hurt".  "Ready?" she asks as she steps behind a computer. I nod, she presses a button, and everything goes black.

     At first I see nothing just darkness, then I see two little kids playing in a sandbox.  _Wait_ I try to focus more on the scene playing out in front of me  _That's when me and Stiles first met!_  Then it all disappears.  Next I see my father leaving when I was younger.  He never told me why, neither did mom.  When it disappears again I have a massive jump in what I am assuming are my memories to my mothers death.  Her last words still ring in my head, "Even though you were a dumb ass And got sick by staying with me I love you".  I was luckier than others whose loved ones went mad during the infection.  Everything goes black again.

     I wake up to see Doctor Blake smiling at me, " You passed". "What the hell was that", I saw as everything starts to come into focus  _I see what she meant when she said it was taxing._ "That was Wonderland.  It is an alien program we 'Acquired' from one of the other agents that were hiding among us.  You see they implanted agents all around the globe to be a part of the waves.  These agents have been here for decades waiting for the waves.  That was what all the commotion was about the day we brought you into the base; these agents attacked us and tried to take over the base.  People who we thought were our closest friends turned on us in seconds.  They inhabit human minds we presume at young ages which is why we tested you before telling you anything in case it caused you to become active."  As I try to comprehend everything she just told me I catch the end of something she said "what?".  " I said would you like to see one." I nod.

     Next thing I know we are heading even deeper into the base heading toward one of the others.  I still can not believe they got into our society and remained undetected for decades.  Even if no one was looking for them how did they not slip up?  I come back to reality when she says "We're here" as she opens a door.  we enter a dark room with what appears to be a large mirror on the wall.  I assume it is a one way like you see on cop shows.  Then she flips the light on.

     I have to hold in a gasp when I see who it is.  It's Chad.  He's sitting in the room with about a dozen wires attached to him and surrounding machinery. "Looks just like us doesn't he?" she asks as she turns to look at me.  She must have seen the expression on my face " do you know him?"  I am scared to answer in case I am punished for knowing him, but I still do "Yea, he became my friend when me and my mother moved to the area outside the base"  "All part of the act to gain your trust", she says as she flips a switch.  All of a sudden the area around his brain is glowing green, "That is the others conscientiousness attached to his frontal lobe,"  "Why did you put me through Wonderland then?" I ask.  "This detection process is not perfect yet, Wonderland is."

     I stare ahead at Chad until she hands me an item with a red button on it, "if you press that button it kills the Other's conscience, but it also kills the person as well.  We have tried every way possible to remove it without killing the host, but we have made no progress.  The only way to kill them is to kill the human as well." she says.  I consider for a moment then I realize that this thing had a part in the death of my mother.  Right when that thought passes through my mind I slam my hand down on the button.

 

     The next week is a blur.  For the first few days I remain in the hospital while they check to make sure my system is clear of the virus.  Come to find out the only reason I woke up is because they took me off of everything to be able to test me in Wonderland without any interference.  I am given a small room where I have just sat catatonic barely eating or drinking.  They haven't bothered me yet or kicked me out so that is a plus.  I just do not have to motivation to go on, but I also do not want to end my life because my mother would be to ashamed. 

     As I sit there contemplating everything I hear a knock at my door. "Come in" I drone out knowing they would come in no matter what I said.  I turn to see an old man in military fatigues standing there looking at me, "Hello Scott, I am Colonel Argent.", he offers his hand for me to shake; I take it.  " I guess you are wondering why I have dropped by?" I nod.  :You see Scott, I am here to ask for your help.  As you already know there are Others on the ground, and we have already suffered losses to him here at the base.  We have few men left to actively engage them in an all out conflict.  I am here to ask you to join the fight against the Others.  Should you accept, I will empty out everything that makes you weak and replace it with everything you would need to know in order to fight them as well as anger and aggression", he stood up "Are you in?", I already know my answer.

     "I'll do it." I say with determination that I have not had since my mother died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I have not updated in a while!!!!! I had this chapter written weeks ago, but I have been rather busy these past couple weekends, and for that I do apologize!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments on possible tags I need to add, and I would like your opinion on the work! Criticism is welcome, but please be kind because this is my first fanfiction I have written.


End file.
